Talk:David Al Talaqani
Re: "there was no valid reason given for the removal (of the VA), nor can I see one." -Tullis and I had a discussion about this on her talk page a few months ago. She thinks Townsend Coleman voiced Al Talaqani, I think it was Josh Dean. It's not confirmed anywhere either way and since there seems to be some disagreement about this I thought it would be appropriate to remove the VA altogether in the interest of accuracy. (I'm still pretty sure it's Josh Dean though :) haha)--Morlan 22:02, October 20, 2009 (UTC) :Actually, if you use the link that was provided, there is sourcing. IMDB lists Townsend Coleman as the voice for Al Talaqani. See, confirmation right there. Simple enough. SpartHawg948 22:04, October 20, 2009 (UTC) ::I have a horrible suspicion that IMDB may actually be getting its Mass Effect sourcing from us, as many characters whose VAs haven't been identified here aren't on there. : ) I could be wrong though, I hope I am. --Tullis 22:06, October 20, 2009 (UTC) ::: Haha. Your "horrible suspicion" is correct. Someone (wasn't me, I swear!) uploaded all of the voice actors Tullis and I have added on the ME Wikia to IMDB a few weeks ago.--Morlan 22:17, October 20, 2009 (UTC) ::::Holy hacking horse whiskers. That's a little scary. : ) --Tullis 22:19, October 20, 2009 (UTC) :::::I guess anyone can add to or amend credits on IMDB? I submitted a few corrections/edits to another game's IMDB page a few years ago, but I'm not sure what their current policy is.--Morlan 22:37, October 20, 2009 (UTC) ::::::Be that as it may, there is at least one semi-legit source for Townsend Coleman, and none for Josh Dean. If it is proven that IMDB does operate this way I am fine with this information being disregarded, although we need a blanket policy. And I do stand by my initial statement that "There was no valid reason given for the removal, nor can I see one". If you had included an edit summary stating your point, it would have given me pause and possibly kept me from undoing the edit. SpartHawg948 22:42, October 20, 2009 (UTC) :::::::I just submitted a few spelling (Urdnott!) and voice actor corrections to IMDB- if my edit goes through on IMDB, I'll make the change here. Fair enough? :::::::"There was no valid reason given for the removal, nor can I see one" Hmm, didn't think it would be a big deal. I figured Tullis was the only admin who would care and she would most likely remember our previous discussion regarding Al Talaqani. My mistake.--Morlan 23:04, October 20, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Sounds like a plan. Also, as an admin I care about all edits made on this site. I saw it on recent changes, which I peruse several times daily as part of the aforementioned admin duties. I saw changes made and saw a sourced bit of info removed with no explanation as to why it was being removed. I therefor undid the edit. That was my entire rationale there. :) SpartHawg948 12:02, October 21, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::IMDB OK'd a few of the edits that I submitted last week (removed Al Talaqani, fixed several spelling errors, added a couple of additional credits to the page). May I remove Coleman from Al Talaqani's page now?--Morlan 19:20, October 26, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Works for me. However, in light of this I feel that we should go ahead and remove all voice actor references that rely merely on IMDB (in other words, any accreditation that isn't backed up by the credits). SpartHawg948 21:11, October 26, 2009 (UTC) ::::Understandable, but that destroys the entire point of having the VAs who are uncredited, like Carolyn Seymour. This was originally intended to recognise them BECAUSE they're uncredited. But us being used as an IMDB reference raises other problems. Argh. --Tullis 21:32, October 26, 2009 (UTC) :::::Yeah, I have no problem recognizing them, we just need to find a credible source, which IMDB no longer appears to be. Until such a source is discovered though, we really only have two options: Either accept IMDB as a source, in which case Townsend Coleman stays here, or refuse to use it as a source (my preferred choice in light of what we have learned about IMDB), in which case Coleman, Seymour and all the others get the axe, at least till a new source is found. SpartHawg948 21:41, October 26, 2009 (UTC) ::::::Er, the source for those is me and Morlan. : ) I follow VAs, and Seymour is immediately distinctive. The others are extrapolated. --Tullis 21:49, October 26, 2009 (UTC) :::::Fair enough... still sounds speculative to me though. And what about situations where the "sources" (Morlan and yourself) conflict, as they do in this case? Seymour may be distinctive, but apparently not distinctive enough to avoid being confused with Josh Dean. Again, I would feel much more comfortable and much less likely to click the "undo" button if we have a verifiable, in-writing source. SpartHawg948 23:21, October 26, 2009 (UTC)